Messing with Emmett
by EdwardCullenlover18
Summary: Jasper gets bored and decides to mess with the Cullen family and maybe more. WARNING: Breaking Dawn Spoilers. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1 Jasper is Bored

Messing With Emmett

Messing With Emmett

Jasper

I was bored again Alice went shopping and Bella wasn't any fun when you take away her daughter Reneesme. Well all I did was leave her a "ransom" note fake of course about Reneesme and I hid her in my room because Edward was hunting with Carlisle and Esme. So Bella finds the note and freaks out believe me I could feel it. So she went crying to Rosalie (if she could cry she would have been.) and they went to Emmett and he ratted me out I knew I shouldn't told him. Well they had Emmett take Reneesme back to Edward and Bella's cottage house. Then they beat me up Bella and Rosalie then when Emmett came he just helped then they tied me up.

Well I guess that occupied me for a little while till I untied myself. Good thing I was a vampire or when they beat me up I probably would have died. Rosalie wasn't nice when you messed with her over her looks. She made my life miserable for 5 years over breaking some of her mirrors as a prank. Alice didn't defend me either because she knew not to mess with Rosalie, and sided with her.

Emmett was home just watching the super bowl on the theater size TV he got from Rosalie. I guess I could to do something to him there was nothing else to do. I knew he beat me up again today for breaking his TV so I had to think of something more clever to do.

Emmett wasn't the smartest crayon in the box so he won't see anything coming. Rosalie was to busy doing Reneesme hair with Bella to do anything about what I did to Emmett. Besides I had to get back at him for gaining up on me and siding with girls after promising he'd be on my side with the prank stealing Reneesme. Sometimes he wasn't so fun to have around. Edward never does pranks with till I get him too so maybe he'll do something with me when he gets home.

Alice wasn't going to be home for a whole day. Besides the dog I mean Jacob was asleep since it was midnight. So it would have to be me alone in this prank. But what should I do to Emmett he was so easy it was hard to think of something to do.

When I finally I thought of something but I had to plan it out real well thought out. I had to make sure Rosalie and Bella won't notice and Edward was too far away to read my mind. I just had to call to make sure he wasn't on his way home from Oregon early so this could work because he wouldn't approve of this. Only some people would find this hilarious and that group defiantly included me.


	2. Ch 2 Emmett's Super Bowl

Chapter 2

Emmett Pov

I'm glad Bella had a kid so that would keep Rosalie from bugging me about not paining attention to her. And she always want to tempt me with something else I pretty much always wanted besides watching a sports game and hunting grizzles. Anyway Since Bella got pregnant it and had the kid I have more time to myself and to watch games in peace.

Jasper though been kind of boring he only wants Alice to do things with him. Then he hand out with because they have more incoming now that he was married and their wives were best friends Rosalie would hang out with them too so I had no one sometimes. Sometimes I try to get Jacob to fight but he was no fun ever since he imprinted he felt like he was needed in the world for Reneesme. Carlisle never wants to do the things I want and Esme treats me like a toddler when I'm bored. But it is fun to play bored games with her I always won and she never let me win.

Decided one time to play doctor with Carlisle seeing he was a doctor and Edward would be a female nurse in my mind because its funny to me and Jasper would be some crazy patient and I was the doctor with Carlisle. None of them agreed to it Carlisle said he had to "work" and Jasper decided to actually go shopping with Alice because she wanted him to. Edward just gave me a lecture on he wasn't female because he read in my mind cause I would never tell him the truth.

Edward I always questioned before Bella came along. I thought he was a girl after a decade of living with him and till Bella came to town. But I'm getting way out of thought when I was going to talk about something else.

Well today Jasper "kidnapped" Reneesme from Bella and actually decided to tell me about it. But then Rosalie came in with Bella and she looked very upset and tempted me to tell her where Reneesme is so I told them. Then when they got her I brought her to Bella's house that we remolded for her and Edward to live in which was a small cottage in the woods. I wanted to make two stores and big but they won't let me. So when I got back from dropping Reneesme off I went to go see what Bella did to Jasper.

I found that they beat him up but he didn't have a scratch because he was a vampire. Anyway he called me a stupid dummy so I beat him up some more being sure not to leave any marks I would have wanted to leave. The Alice would have my head literally detached from my body doing it herself. Then we tied him up hard to have him leave us alone for a while and I went back to the super bowl and un-paused it.

Anyway during half time when the Jonas Brothers came on I started to dance along to "Burn it up" and other of their songs I liked. I pretended to be Joe this time seeing Rosalie wasn't there to make fun of me for trying to be like them.

That's when something strange happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3 Jasper's prank

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

My powers weren't working right I was going to make Emmett fall in love with Bella. Then Edward would be mad, and Rosalie would be furious, and Bella would be so confused and think she was all that. Then before Alice got home I would pretend to be in love with Bella too.

But now instead I messed up and by accident I didn't mean to do it like that. I didn't want to make Bella mad at me again today. Edward happened to call when I was starting my prank on Emmett. So instead of just thinking thoughts of Bella to send to Emmett. Completely by accident I thought about Edward since I was talking on the phone then handed the phone to Bella.

So now I just made Emmett fall in love with Edward. I didn't relies I didn't leave the beauty salon or bathroom. When I just double over in laughter I started rolling on the floor. If I could cry I would be crying right now from laughing to hard.

I got this crazy mental picture of Edward's Face when Emmett hugged Edward before Bella and Reneesme could get near him. That sent more roaring laughter toward me.

"Edward there's something wrong with Jasper can you read his mind?" I heard Bella asked.

When Rosalie, Bella, and Reneesme's confusion went through Jacob's angry from being woken by me laughing so loud. I calmed down still laying on the floor and a few chuckles washing over me.

"Is he ok?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"I don't know Edward can't read his mind because he's to far away." Bella answered.

I could hear Reneesme laughing at me but I didn't care I just had the funniest thing in so long happen. Then my question was answered that if my powers worked on Emmett was answered.

"Oh man was that Edward on the phone?" Emmett came in the room bouncing on his toes.

"Yeah why?" Bella looked on confused I started laughing again but they ignored me.

"I wanted to talk to him. I can't believe I missed his call." If he could be crying I think he would be right there.

"I was going to pick up the phone but someone beat me to it." Emmett's voice broke on the end.

"Emmett you never act like this if you don't get to talk to Rosalie when she's away." Bella said.

I couldn't get myself to stop laughing. I could feel Rosalie's angry and jealously at the same time but that could stop me now.

"I really wanted to talk to him ok." He was really upset I could feel he could be bursting with tears right about now.

"Emmett Cullen why would you want to talk to Edward more than me!" Rosalie screamed.

"No one understands me." Emmett cried imaginary tears.

"I understood the Super Bowl was on but you never talk to anyone while it's on in fact your missing right now over Edward and NOT ME!" Rosalie kept getting angrier making me laugh harder and Bella just stood there confused holding Reneesme while she hid in Bella's hair.

"JASPER THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GET OFF THE FLOOR!" Rosalie scream at me.


	4. Chapter 4 I love Edward

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any charters

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any charters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry I didn't put it before.**

Chapter 4

Emmett POV

It was weird I was just dancing to "S.O.S" by the Jonas Brothers and dancing.

When something very awkward happened. I mean I was did also dance to "Burn It Up" also by the Jonas Brothers. But all the sudden I got this strange love towards Edward.

I mean he was attractive with his eyes always-different colors. Also his bronze colored hair, and his muscular arms. That only showed when he was doing something challenging as hunting and lifting cars off Bella.

That reminded me Bella. Ah I hate her for stealing my Edward. I can't believe he chose that klutz over me. Was I not good an off for him to fill the role of Bella because I'm so much better than her. Just because she carried his baby for him, Meany Bella.

Then the phone rang I knew it was Edward he always called to check on Bella and Reneesme. I can beat Bella to phone for sure I can talk to my darling Edward first. She didn't truly love Edward like I did. She cared more for the mutt Jacob. And I was going to tell Edward as I reach for the phone it stop ringing. WHAT THEY BEAT ME TO THE PHONE.

I started to sob tearless cries I wanted to talk to him first I loved him the most. Even more than sports I was going to do what everything I could to get him home to talk to me and tell him to leave Bella for me. She could have Rosalie and Jacob and Reneesme as long as I had Edward. He was going to do it too. I mean it was me Emmett.

Once I convicted myself that I went to find where they got the phone before me. When I heard Jasper dying of laughter. Ha as if he could that, no he can't because he's a vampire like me.

I found then in Rosalie and Alice's beauty salon bathroom. With Jasper rolling on the floor laughing and Bella just hung up the phone. So I didn't get to talk to Edward. That jerk Bella I wanted to kill her but I couldn't because that would get Edward mad at me and I didn't want that to happen.

I started to get really upset and was talking to them. Then Rosalie started screaming at me but I didn't care because I just wanted to see Edward again. I couldn't wait to see that wonderful man.

Bella looked really confused that idiot didn't understand my feelings and she didn't even miss him like I did. Jasper just kept laughing and Rosalie kept getting madder I don't know why though. And Reneesme laughed at jasper obviously. What was Jasper laughing at anyway? If he was laughing at my love for Edward I was going to kill him for that.

Rosalie left the room tearless crying; Jasper kept laughing Bella chased Rosalie to where ever she went.

"Uncle Emmett can you take me home I'm tired." Reneesme asked what a cute kid a lot of Edward in her and some of stupid Bella.

"Sure kid I told to call me Emmett or Big Mett." I told her.

I think I should ask Edward to call me that Big Mett. That be cool well anyway I should Reneesme to like me so then I won't have to worry about Edward hating me because she does. Aw I miss Edward when is he coming home. I know I should ask Reneesme.

"Nessie did your dad tell you when he's coming home?" I asked. I hope Bella didn't hear me call her Nessie she'd kill for that too and also when she finds out I love Edward.

"Tomorrow morning, why?" Darn she's smart.

"Just wanted to talk to him." I hope she'll believe that.

I put her to bed and decided to hunt some deer till Edward got home. I know it's going to be a long night. Hopefully I won't run into Rosalie or she'll yell at me again.


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalie, Bella, Alice POV's

Messing With Emmett

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the ****Twilight**** book series that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The girl point of views, except Esme. Excuse some of my bad grammar and spelling mistakes if there is any sorry.**

**Messing With Emmett**

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie POV

I can't believe it Emmett loves Edward more than me. Why every guy only likes me for my looks. It always happened though they got sick of the way I looked all the time and found someone else.

But how on Earth did I lose to Edward. He is a man or boy whatever he is. I hate Edward Cullen for this I'll never forgive him. How could he steal my husband that I found and carried to safety and saved his life?

I didn't realize Bella was the one to follow me into my room. She sat with me trying to comfort me and relax me.

Gosh how could Jasper just lie there and laugh at this situation. Wait unless…

Bella POV

I followed Rosalie to her room figuring she would need comforting. Why was Emmett acting this way toward my husband? He was happy for us at the wedding he even danced with me. He was even comfortable calling me little sis before I was even official family.

And now he was getting upset because he didn't get a chance to talk to Edward my husband. Just over the phone he only been gone since yesterday night. He didn't miss anyone else.

Also he was fin when Jasper decided to pretend to kidnap Reneesme and hide her in his room while I freaked out. Emmett helped Rose and me beat him up and tie him up. What was the matter with him?

Usually he misses Rosalie when she's gone but not as much as he acting like right now toward Edward. He was really freaking out like Rosalie is now.

I was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. I mean if Edward did that to me I wouldn't repair fast too. But I remembered that he did sort of do that to me when he left.

I just had to remind Rosalie that he'll come around to see wonderful she is. Also how he can't live without her even if he tried. Because Edward was going to come back soon even if I didn't jump of the cliff and well you should know the story.

Why wasn't Jasper trying to make Rosalie feel better I bet he could feel her pain. I mean he was able to manipulate emotion not me. I was never good with tears.

Wait was Jasper not helping Rosalie because…

Alice POV

Oh I love shopping but I always miss Jasper when I walk by his favorite store Nautica earlier today **(Sorry if that's' spelt wrong)**. I thought I should call him and check on things when I got to the hotel.

Jasper been really bored lately and I haven't seen him in 5 days. Only because I was shopping and hunting and I didn't want to drag him along and I couldn't get Bella or Rosalie to come along so I was going over places I always wanted to go in one big shopping spree.

"Hello!" with some laughter.

"Jasper its Alice what's so funny?" I hadn't been paying attention to my visions while I was shopping.

"I bet you'll never guess because you just asked." He responds.

Why was he acting so weird?

"I don't know you wrote a fake ransom note to Rosalie and hid Emmett in your room?" He would do that why I'm away.

"No I did it to Bella and hid Reneesme in my room but its something else." He was acting weird it's official.

"Jasper what are you doing messing with Bella you shouldn't take Reneesme she'll act like a mother bear when a wolf takes her cub. Why would you do that?" He must be bored to sink to that level.

"Well she got Rosalie and Emmett to help her beat me up and tied me up but I'm ok. Now if you don't start being nice, I won't tell you what I did, that I'm on the floor laughing at."

"Ok sorry Jasper I was just warning you even tough you already did it anyway. What did you do now that you're on the floor laughing?" I asked a little scared to know.

How could it be that funny for him to lie on the floor and laugh about it?

"Well I made Emmett fall in love with Edward." He roared with laughter then.

I even started laughing myself I couldn't help it. I had to get home before Edward to see what Emmett would do and Edward's face when he did whatever he would do. I can't just see it in my visions it won't be good enough I had to be there when it happened.

"Jasper I'm coming home I see that I'll beat Edward home. Don't take the feelings away from Emmett. I'm sure Edward's face will be priceless." I said into the phone then I heard Bella and Rosalie shriek.

"YOU DID WHAT JASPER!" they shouted together so loud I could hear them.

"Jasper, just explain everything they won't get mad I can see that and they'll laugh along maybe." I whispered hoping he didn't hear me.

I packed all my bags and called the front desk for someone to take them to my car. Even though it was late I could get them to do anything for me, I'm a Cullen. They came up and loaded them all on 5 luggage carts and I went done to the front desk to check out.

After flirting with the guy you wake him up more and get him moving. I was packing my car. Then driving as fast as my Italian Pourshe could go on the highway.

Leave some reviews please I want to know if you like. Sorry its not as funny.

**Next Chapter may include**

**Rosalie and Bella's reactions.**

**Edward coming home**

**Someone else's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6 Edward is coming

Disclaimer I don't own Any Twilight books it's all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer I don't own Any Twilight books it's all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank so much for my reviews from kaylacullen and BlondeMysteryChick. You guys rock and keep me writing this story. If it weren't for you guys this story would be nowhere. **

**So if I don't get any reviews I won't write this story anymore.**

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I had a feeling that Bella or someone wanted me home. So I think they really needed something or me. That wolf better hasn't tried anything funny with my wife or daughter. Bella sounded really weird on the phone. Something had to have gone on at home.

Now I just have to find Carlisle and Esme. I read their minds to find them.

_This moose is so juicy if it wasn't so good and I could stop I'd give Esme a bite but I can't get myself to pull away. To bad Aro never tried moose he would have listen to me centuries ago. My best friend I can't believe he would kill my family and me. Oh man I just finished this moose. I need to cry tearless tears. Sniff sniff._

Carlisle's mind goes really weird when he hunting. I usually like to read him mind it so interesting. But when he hunted I like to tune him out. Maybe Esme will make some sense so I can find where they are.

_Wow Carlisle finished that moose fast. Oh no, where my son Edward. Edward where are you I know your reading my mind. Oh sorry I'll tell where we are by the river's waterfall, to the left and around the oak tree. I think Carlisle just sniffed is he crying._

I love Esme as my mother she so sensitive as a mother. Caring for my brother and sisters and me like her own kids. She loved Bella too as soon as she met her.

I started to run to where Esme had told me and found them within seconds.

"Guys I'm done hunting and I'm going to head home." I told them.

"Oh I can't let you travel alone honey." Esme is always nervous.

"Mom, I'm married now and besides who would catch me when I'm running as fast as light."

"Well I'm done too how about you Carlisle?" Esme wasn't going to let me go I could read it in her mind.

"Oh I guess so nothing will top that moose." Carlisle responded.

"Then it's settled where going home together in Carlisle's car." Esme was happy and when she's happy you can't help but also be happy.

"Fine." I smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

We were almost there with our speeding car it took about three hours for a 20-hour drive for humans going to the speed limit. Finally we pulled into the driveway and I saw someone come running out of the woods.

I heard them screaming my name it was Emmett. He wasn't thinking anything except for what he was saying. OMC (oh my Carlisle.) Did something happen to Bella and Reneesme…

Emmett POV

I heard a car pulling into the main house's driveway. I ran to see if it was my wonderful Edward.

I looked and only saw Alice's pourshe. There was still a chance she picked up Edward on her way home to I ran up to the garage to see. But only Alice got out.

"Hey Emmett where's Jasper?" she asked the jerk didn't pick up Edward.

"I don't know beats me how could be so selfish and not pick up Edward on your way here?" I told her wow I didn't know I had some of that vocabulary.

She started laughing hard like Jasper did in the bathroom earlier.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper came to her side and started laughing to probably feeling her emotion and it rubbed of on him.

"Alice!" Bella and Rosalie said in Union of each other. They also picked up on Alice's mood and started laughing. They obviously didn't know why she was laughing could they.

I left the garage and went to check on Reneesme seeing Edward wasn't home still.

Then I heard another car pull in the driveway this time it had to be Edward. If it wasn't I would cry dry-less sobs till he got home and he would hold me.

I ran to the driveway screaming Edward's name when I could see the Mercedes pulling up. I knew he could hear me I screamed his name in my thoughts to. More love for him washed over me…

Bella POV

_Back tracking a little back_

I quickly told Rosalie what had just popped in my mind. And she had the same thought. So cool how now we were thinking alike and when we first met she hated me and I was scared of her.

He both went to Jasper very angry that if he did what we thought he did. We would kill him without really killing him. Cause then Alice would kill us for killing him.

Wow with this vampire mind was confusing sometimes and I thought really fast and really weirdly I still had to get used to this mind.

We found him just hanging up his phone in his room. He turned to look at us. He probably already knew why we were there because that was probably Alice who called.

"Jasper we liked to talk to you." Rosalie said.

Then suddenly calmness washed over us and we weren't angry any more.

"Did you make Emmett fall in love with my husband?" I asked more calmly than I planned.

"Actually yes I did because its funny to see Emmett act this way." He said and strangely it didn't bother me at all.

"Also I just want to see the look on Edward's face when he gets home to see Emmett act this way toward him." Jasper continued this time trying to hold back a laugh but failed.

I pictured Edward's face when he came home to find Emmett hugging him to tightly. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Jasper wasn't even using his power on me because I would be able to tell.

Surprising Rosalie was laughing too. We couldn't help ourselves it was priceless.

"Jasper, promise me though once we had our fun you'll take the spell or emotion away from Emmett." Rosalie said in between laughs.

"Yeah I don't want competitions between Emmett and me over my husband only arm wresting matches." I said when I could stop laughing enough to talk.

We laugh so long all three of us lying on the floor laughing un-controllable. Jasper couldn't even help us calm down because he too couldn't stop.

xxxxxxxxxx

We laugh so long suddenly we heard Alice's pourshe pulling into the driveway. It was 6:30 a.m. Jacob would be up soon and so would Reneesme. Jasper and Rosalie had to help me off the floor.

Then we heard Emmett and Alice talking quietly but with our ears we could hear when we got downstairs. When they stopped we sent Jasper in first. Rose and I let them greet then we went in. And we started laughing all over again with Alice this time. We barely notice Emmett leave us alone.

Then we heard Carlisle Mercedes pulling off the highway onto the driveway.

Next we heard Emmett yelling so loud Edward's name…


	7. Ch7 Eddy is home and oh no what happend

Ok I don't care now if I get reviews I'll just keep writing but I love reading what you guys have to say

Ok I don't care now if I get reviews I'll just keep writing but I love reading what you guys have to say.

**I'll try to get this chapter funnier.**

Edward's Home

Edward POV

I nervous got out of the car. I saw my beautiful wife laughing with Jasper and Rosalie and Alice. I wonder at what, wow Alice was home ear—

Suddenly I was being thrown backwards from where I was heading. I saw everyone staring at me. I saw Jasper rolling on the dirt laughing with Bella, Rosalie, and Alice with him.

Carlisle was just staring holding laughter and so was Esme.

WAIT where was Emmett!

"Sorry Edward!" I heard a girly voice whisper to me.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown toward Jasper. But protective arms were around me.

Then I realized I was being carried toward him at vampire speed.

Next I was standing next to Bella with Emmett just staring at me weirdly like he was coming out of a spell.

"Hey, Love." I turned to Bella and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Jasper, what happened?" she didn't even notice me.

"I don't know hold on." He responded but I couldn't read anyone minds they weren't making any sense.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I looked up expecting it to be Bella. But instead it was Emmett.

I started screaming like a little girl that just lost her dolly.

"Eddykins your home, Oh my Carlisle I missed you so much." What the hell?

"Don't you ever leave me with these terrible, terrible people again! I have to worry every second if your ok then I have to make sure _Bella_ doesn't steal your non-beating heart away from me. And what the hell where you doing going of and kissing her like that." He slat me like a female.

"Emmett get the hell off me and Bella is my wife and already has my heart and I can kiss her we're married you idiot. Now stop this act!" I yelled him.

"Oh Eddy I'm sorry I get up now and no your married to me now. WHAT ACT!?" Emmett responded. Why hasn't Rosalie and Bella said anything everyone was just laughing.

"Don't ever call me EDDY!! I'm not married to you have a wife and so do I!"

"Why are you yelling I me? I didn't call you Eddy and I know I have a wife and I love her more than anything!" Emmett yelled at me he lost the loving look in his eyes.

Everyone stopped laughing suddenly and stared.

"Sorry Emmett but you were freaking out there and you slapped me." I said.

"Man I'm sorry, want to play pretend and be the Jonas Brothers you can be this time." Yes, I love playing Jonas Brothers.

"Of course later I forgive you." We pounded it and made up.

"Oh, man what happened Jasper?" Bella, Alice, and Rosalie said at the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jasper shouted. "I'll fix hold on.

Suddenly I felt passion toward…

Bella POV

All of the sudden I was in love with….

Rosalie POV

Suddenly I felt a strong love toward…

Alice POV

Jasper who? I love… now more than shopping. Whoa maybe not shopping but defiantly wanted to make out with…

Esme POV

Wow I never notice how wonderfully attractive … was.

**Emmett POV**

Man I was about to play Jonas Brothers with Edward when I fell head over heels for…

Carlisle POV

I never knew how much I was in love with…

Jacob POV

I'm in love with…

Leah POV

No way I'm in love with… but their a …

Seth POV

Wow I never saw… so cute before till now.

Reneesme POV

I was suddenly dreaming about… instead of dumb old Jacob.

Jasper POV

Wow did… always look this hot before now.

**Ok I lied if you want the next chapter to see who loves whom your going to have to review about 5 reviews. So press that go button and type, type, type. I don't care if it's 1 letter or 1 word just something.**


	8. Chapter 8 I love WHO?

Sorry it took so long but I got 6 more reviews

Sorry it took so long but I got 6 more reviews. Thanks guys. I wish I got more but oh well. Here is the next chapter you have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Twilight just this plot.**

Messing with Emmett Previously

Suddenly I felt passion toward…

Bella POV

All of the sudden I was in love with….

Rosalie POV

Suddenly I felt a strong love toward…

Alice POV

Jasper who? I love… now more than shopping. Whoa maybe not shopping but defiantly wanted to make out with…

Esme POV

Wow I never notice how wonderfully attractive … was.

**Emmett POV**

Man I was about to play Jonas Brothers with Edward when I fell head over heels for…

Carlisle POV

I never knew how much I was in love with…

Jacob POV

I'm in love with…

Leah POV

No way I'm in love with… but their a …

Seth POV

Wow I never saw… so cute before till now.

Reneesme POV

I was suddenly dreaming about… instead of dumb old Jacob.

Jasper POV

Wow did… always look this hot before now.

**Edward POV**

Suddenly I felt passion towards my dear Alice.

Oh how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Ah Alice Cullen the girl of my dreams if I could dream.

**Bella POV**

All of the sudden I was in love with Carlisle.

And the best part he is a doctor. When people ask what my future husband do. I can say he's a doctor.

**Rosalie POV**

Suddenly I felt a strong love towards Edward Cullen.

He could play the piano oh I love the piano. All I have to do is get rid of that bastard of his wife _Bella._  
Alice POV

Jasper who? I love Seth Clearwater now more than shopping. Whoa maybe not shopping but defiantly wanted to make out with dear old Seth. I mean he always liked us vampires. What a great guy/werewolf.

Esme POV

Wow I never notice how wonderfully attractive Jacob Black was.

I never notice how great he was. I didn't even care that he was a werewolf or shape shifter.

**Emmett POV**

Man I was about to play Jonas Brothers with Edward when I fell head over heels for Leah Clearwater. She was amazing.

She just took my breath away and I could make her broken heart better because of stupid Sam. I was so much better than him.

**Carlisle POV**

I never knew how much I was in love with Bella Swan or Cullen now.

She was nice sweet girl with a power to be a shield. I love it. I never notice how beautiful she was. I could talk her for hours about her change and science.

I could make a bet with her that I could name all the stars in the sky and I win and I get a wonderful kiss from her.

Jacob POV

I'm in love with Esme and Rosalie Cullen oh which one to choose.

There both so great and fantastic looking. A blonde or brunette. Oh why did I waste my time on Bella and Reneesme when I could have those two?

Maybe I could have them both. Just because I can't settle for one.

**Leah POV**

No way I'm in love with Jasper but he is a vampire.

Oh what the hell who cares. I love him and his blonde sexy hair.

Seth POV

Wow I never saw Nessie so cute before till now.

I just wanted to take her away with me forever. I know for sure she'll never take my eyes away from her face. Just so… so cute.

Reneesme POV

I was suddenly dreaming about Emmett instead of dumb old Jacob.

Wow, Uncle Emmett. I could win his heart over stupid _Aunt Rose._ I mean I'm adorable.

I won Jacob's heart when he first saw me. Oh how will I break the news to him? Ah who cares about his feelings?

Jasper POV

Wow, did Bella always look this hot before now.

How can I win her heart? Oh wait easy she is just married to Edward I can beat him.

OMC I can feel everyone's a motion but I don't care. It just is making me more in love with Bella.

Oh I feel Edward's feelings toward Alice I'll just turn that up a notch so he can barely stand how much he loves her.

What the #!! Who is the other person who has feelings for MY Bella!

Who ever it is will pay! I will rip them apart and burn them. If it was any of those mongrels I'll kill them too.

I don't care if we break the treaty. I want that person dead!

**Ok you know what to do. REVIEW I need another 5 to post the next chapter. Tell me some things you may want to happen in the future chapters. More support from reviews make me write faster. And I thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 the battle begans

**Sorry it took so long to update I having a writer's block on this story.**

**I want to hear your guy's suggestions to what should happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

I couldn't take it anymore everyone's thoughts at all. All I wanted to hear was Alice's mind. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. Alice and Edward forever that sounded great.

I was interrupted by Jasper's thoughts. He wanted to hurt someone but whom? He couldn't decide. Just then more love for Alice slapped me in the face. Well not really just felt like it. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I wanted Alice. But I also had to hear everyone's thoughts. I ended up on the ground not moving just lying there and staring at the sky. It almost was as bad as when Jane torched me in Volterra.

"Edward are you ok handsome?" What the hell that wasn't Alice's voice I was hearing right now it was…

I looked down to see who was hugging me and it was Rosalie on top of me. WHAT IS GOING ON? I was cut off from my thoughts when she started making out with me. Did she just seriously force my mouth open? Yes she did grrrrrrr. Alice would never do that to me.

Then next thing I hear is someone screaming.

"Carlisle I love you!" Was that Bella?

I couldn't see Rosalie was still kissing me; awkward much there, yes. I manage to push her off me and get up to see it was in fact Bella. She was running to Carlisle but he meant her half way running really slow for him.

The next movement was surprising he actually picked her up and swung her around. They started kissing so passionate that you didn't want to watch. I heard Jasper's thoughts again because he was screaming it and I couldn't block it out.

I didn't really want to listen it was so bad. He was going to kill Carlisle for stealing Bella and stuff it got worse and worse.

A lot of screaming, arguing, and stuff about not getting along. Later.

Esme is recapping

"Edward, Alice will never love you the way I do!" Rosalie was on her knees begging Edward.

"I don't care what you have to say. I LOVE ALICE!" Edward spat at Rosalie.

"WHO DARE YOU TALK TO HER THAT WAY! I LOVE ROSALIE!" Jacob tried to tackle Edward while screaming at him. But of course Edward is so much stronger than him when Jacob isn't in wolf form.

"I LOVE SETH!" Alice randomly screamed at them in this annoying high pitch squeak.

"You love Esme also so there. You mongrel!" Edward said.

"I love you to Jacob." I (Esme) yelled.

I ran at vampire speed to him even though I wasn't that far away. I was just standing five yards away. I tacked him to the ground and yeah. You can make up whatever you want to have happened there.

But we came to a stop when Jasper started yelling.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MUD FIGHT CARLISLE!" he yelled so loud that the trees surrounding us shook.

"I ACCEPT!" Carlisle yelled back. Why did I ever love that man?

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME TOO?" he asked Carlisle.

"OVER BELLA! WHO EVER WINS GETS HER FOREVER!" Jasper responded.

"I ACCEPT THEN! AND I SHALL WIN! EMMETT GET AWAY FROM LEAH AND BUILD US A MUD RING!" Was Carlisle serious?

Yes he was.

**I so sorry for not updating quickly. Sorry its short also but I needed to give you something. I need reviews people and I promise to give you another chapter. The next chapter includes mud fight.**


	10. AN: Must Read

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT

If you don't read I won't update in a long time. Now when I get reviews it makes me want to write more. But now I'm only getting Story alerts and Favorite story. Not that I don't love that people like my story but I need reviews people.

If I can get five reviews I'll update by soon after I get all five. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Now five reviews isn't a lot people because I know way over five people read this story. If I don't reviews I won't write the next chapter.

So review, review, review.

Thanks for reading.

P.S. The next chapter is the mud fight.


	11. Chapter 10 Mud Fight

Try reading It's a Wonderful Life; I enjoy that story and promised the author I'd recommend it. Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time but I was really busy. So here's the mud fight.

Disclaimer I don't' own twilight.

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I watched Carlisle walk away to get ready for the fight. Although I don't know how you can prepare for a mud fight. Although my heart dropped a little watching Carlisle walk away from me like he'd never come back.

I stood with Esme as she gazed at Jacob. Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and Seth where setting up the "ring." Rosalie and Alice dug up the dirt while Leah used the hose to make it into mud.

Reneesme was in my arms waving at Emmett as he stared at Leah till he fell into the mud. Which caused Edward to roar with laughter and make Reneesme cry her lungs out. Seth came running so fast I thought he was going to trample me. Then Alice gave Reneesme the death stare and dreamy eyes at Seth at the same time. Weird I know. Then Edward started crying after he stopped laughing. I don't know why he did that.

"Hey, Leah did you see me fall I need your help sweetie. Why don't you hose me of?" Emmett called to Leah.

"Ew my heart belongs to Jasper." Leah responded.

Well she can have him and get him away from me. But then a wave of love for Jasper hit my heart. Whoa help I'm so confused. Carlisle or Jasper. I was suddenly angry at Leah for what she said about Jasper. Then Carlisle came outside with Jasper and they both gave me dazing smiles making my heart flutter and I didn't think it did that since I was vampire.

Then the ring was finished.

"Who ever gives in first or is covered in the most mud first loses," Emmett yelled, "There is 5 rounds who ever keeps getting covered first every time loses."

"Let the fight begin." Reneesme screamed

Carlisle and Jasper started throwing mud so fast I couldn't tell who started first. But they both tied this round and Esme had to hose them off. I didn't even know whom I wanted to win.

Next round Jasper had an advantage for some reason. So he won the second round. Causing me to feel bad for Carlisle and happy for Jasper. But the next round Jasper didn't hose off so he was covered first. Four round lasted for a while.

The mud kept slipping through their fingers because Leah decided to spray more water into the ring. So this round they tied.

"The next fight will be in two hours. So that the mud can harden a little and we can get judges to help with the fight." Emmett announced.

Thanks for the reviews and favorites plus story alerts. Find out who wins in the next chapter. But If I don't get reviews I won't write it.


	12. Ch 12 Waking up

**I don't anything Twilight except for the merchandise I bought.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and I couldn't think of how to write this.**

Messing With Emmett

Carlisle POV

We waited for the judges to arrive which I had no clue who they were. Suddenly I heard the sound of paw thudding down on the ground. It took me half a second to figure out that the paws belong to the werewolves or shape-shifters. Please tell me that Emmett didn't make those creatures be our judges for the finally round. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Edward nod his head. I knew he was answering my thoughts.

I look around for my Bella but I couldn't find her anywhere. Where have they taken her? I want my Bella back!

"Oh shut up Carlisle you just saw her a second ago. She just had to go change because you guys got mud on her." Edward said to me.

"Stop invading my thoughts you… nosy bloodsucker!" I yelled at him. Then everyone turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I was kind of funny because they all did it at the same time.

"Well I would but you were shouting at me! So there I'm not a noisy bloodsucker!" Edward yelled back.

"Yes you ARE!"

"Am not!"

"Are TOO!"

"NOT!"

"But you're a mind reader and you drink blood so in that case you are!"

"So do you!"

"I don't read minds stupid!" I yelled.

"You have to be smart to read minds!" Edward defended himself.

"So you admit it you're a nosy bloodsucking MOUSE!"

"Where did the mouse come from?" Edward stared at me.

"No you're not a mouse! Jasper is a MOUSE! Ha ha!" Wow I am acting childish.

"Well you're a noodle!" Jasper yelled back at me.

"At least I'm not a mouse. You MOUSE!" I yelled at him.

"Carlisle it's not nice to call people names. Find something else to say." Esme scolded me.

"Whatever woman." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm a vampire I can still hear you." She called back.

"I know that who do you think changed you into one?" I asked; that shut her up.

"You did."

"That's what I was talking about. Anyway leave me alone." I said.

I just wanted to see Bella again. Get out of my thoughts Edward if you don't want to hear this. Only because I'm going to keep thinking about Bella and how much I want to hurt Jasper. Did you hear me Edward I'm warning you to get out of my thoughts now so I can think of Bella in peace. I looked over at Edward and he nodded and waved his hand for me to think.

I thought and thought of Bella for a whole minute then she came back outside. When I was about to run over to her Sam's voice interrupted me to a halt.

"Okay Edward has explained the rules to us. We have decided to keep the rules the same but who ever goes down first is the loser. Then the winner will win the prize er I mean Bella. Sorry Bella." Sam said.

"That's okay Sam. You didn't mean to call me a prize." Bella said.

That girl is too sweet and understanding. I'm so glad Edward met her and brought her home to meet Esme and me. I although if Edward hadn't met her I'm pretty sure she would have came to the hospital soon enough with the klutz she was. Then that's how she and I would have fallen in love. Not through my first son. I guess I didn't hear Sam say to begin and didn't realize he said anything till jasper threw mud at me.

I began throwing mud back until Jasper ran over and pushed me into the whole pool of mud.

That's when my memory of Esme and my fourth honeymoons with the kids came to me. We were dancing in Italy when it started raining. Of curse we weren't affected so we kept dancing in the rain. Then Emmett pushed Jasper into me and I ended up falling into a pool of mud. I still remember looking up into Esme's laughing eyes and we headed for our hotel room after.

Suddenly someone was picking me up and I look into her eyes and again they were laughing.

"Oh Carlisle it's just like our honeymoon in Italy." Esme said.

"Come on why don't we have a replay in the bedroom of what happened next." I whispered so the others wouldn't hear. Although they are vampires so it didn't matter. But most of them were already with their true love. Except Bella; Jasper and Edward were trying to get her to love Edward again. It's because she didn't have the memory to snap out of it.


End file.
